Panty
Panty & Stocking w. Garterbelt better known as PSG is a 2022 movie of the genre Humor, Adventure, Action, Mystery and a bit of Dark Humor and the rating is 16+ in Brazil, Spanish and English and Japan is Free for Everyone. The film is directed by Hiroyuki Imashi and Larry Latham. Disney took a long time to convince Gainax to make a PSG movie. Plot After Stocking killed Panty she fled to Hell and lost in a bet to the Devil! She returns to Earth and revives Panty, God ends up striking lightning in Chuck with a message written "Find the 10 lost angel souls on earth" so Garterbelt moves from Daten City to Purga City a very small town with 10 angel souls dead Now Stocking, Panty will have to look for Souls of Angels and to disrupt Scanty and Kneesocks will have to help the Devil not find the 10 Souls of Angels, because if they find all agreements with him will be broken. Panty hates Stocking for killing her, so they'll have to work out these fights! Soundtrack PSG Soundtrack here Cast Original * Panty: Arisa Ogasawara * Stocking: Mariya Ise * Garterbelt: Kōji Ishii * Chuck: Takashi Nakamura * Brief: Hiroyuki Yoshino * Scanty: Yuka Komatsu * Kneesocks: Ayumi Fujimura * Fastener: Miki Makiguchi * Devil: Miki Makiguchi * Angel Soul 1: Junko Takeuchi * Angel Soul 2: Shinji kawada * Angel Soul 3: Junko Takeuchi * Angel Soul 4: Shinji kawada * Angel Soul 5: Shinji kawada * Angel Soul 6: Shinji kawada * Angel Soul 7: Shinji kawada * Angel Soul 8: Shinji kawada * Angel Soul 9: Junko Takeuchi * Angel Soul 10: Junko Takeuchi * Mayor Purga City: TBA EUA * Panty: Jamie March ** Sofia Carson (Musical Voice) * Stocking: Monica Rial ** Sarah Jeffery (Musical Voice) * Garterbelt: Christopher Sabat * Chuck: Ian Sinclair * Brief: Joel McDonald * Scanty: Collen Clinkenbeard ** Dove Cameron (Musical Voice) * Kneesocks: Heather Masters ** Taylor Swift (Musical Voice) * Fastener: Christopher Bevins * Devil: Kellen Goff ** Will Smith (Musical Voice) * Angel Soul 1: Kristen Schaal * Angel Soul 2: Will Smith * Angel Soul 3: Grey DeLisle * Angel Soul 4: Christopher Lloyd * Angel Soul 5: J.K. Simmons * Angel Soul 6: Clancy Brown * Angel Soul 7: Max Casella * Angel Soul 8: Hans Yunda * Angel Soul 9: Keyondra Shanae * Angel Soul 10: Stephanie Quinn * Mayor Purga City: Tara Strong Brazil * Panty: Flávia Saddy *Stocking: Bárbara Ficher * Garterbelt: Malta Júnior * Chuck: Gustavo Pereira * Brief: Gustavo Pereira * Scanty: Bruna Laynes * Kneesocks: Érika Manezes * Fastener: Gustavo Pereira * Devil: Duda Espinoza * Angel Soul 1: Christiane Monteiro * Angel Soul 2: Anderson Mahanski * Angel Soul 3: Kéfera Buchmann de Mattos Johnson Pereira * Angel Soul 4: Fernando Mendonç * Angel Soul 5: Lucas Feuerschütte * Angel Soul 6: Whindersson Nunes * Angel Soul 7: Caio Guarnieri * Angel Soul 8: Wendel Bezerra * Angel Soul 9: Duda Espinoza * Angel Soul 10: Adriana Torres * Mayor Purga City: TBA Spanish * Panty: Laura Córdova, * Stocking: Piyoasdf * Garterbelt: Hyurno * Chuck: DannCat * Brief: Héctor Peinado Díaz * Scanty: Rakkun * Kneesocks: Christa ** Rakkun (Musical Actor) * Fastener: TBA * Devil: Chiguau * Angel Soul 1: TBA * Angel Soul 2: TBA * Angel Soul 3: TBA * Angel Soul 4: TBA * Angel Soul 5: TBA * Angel Soul 6: TBA * Angel Soul 7: TBA * Angel Soul 8: TBA * Angel Soul 9: TBA * Angel Soul 10: TBA * Mayor Purga City: TBA Gallery Images PSG Transformation scene.jpg|Scene of transformation Pantystocking-1.jpg|Daten City Departure Scene Ec1eb865e17e160ede51dec0d3dfedf3.gif|Scene fight of Panty and Scanty PSGOSD.png|Cover of the album of the songs Videos Panty an Stocking Transformation HD|Transformation of Panty and Stocking Scanty an Keesocks Transformation - Panty an Stocking with Garterbelt|Transformation of Scanty and Kneesocks AMV Queen of Mean (PSG)|Stocking sing Queen of Mean Reception The movie was very successful, being one of the second successes of Disney! But at Rotten Tomatoes it only gained 95% and many fans were outraged by that grade but then read the review that summarized why 95% "PSG is a very colorful and very funny movie, but the problem here is sexual stuff, bad words and why there goes but of course just because of one or four problems we will not give a low grade "! DVD's Disney on its twitter confirmed that by Christmas 2022 there would be Blue Ray DVD's! Since the movie was very well acclaimed, there were a lot of non-original DVDs so Gainax started prosecuting people selling fake DVDs! Production Production of the movie began in 2017 and ended in 2019, but it was released in the year 2022 for unknown reasons. The movie in total grossed R $ 200,029 to be made because of the voice actors and the fault that at the time Gainax was very rigid. Trivia * The movie trailer was posted only in 2020 but not on youtube, but on Comic Com! * PSG did not earn the name "Panty & Stocking W. Garterbelt: The Movie" because the original anime was escirot with the complete With. *It is the first Panty & Stocking musical. *the songs that Stocking, Panty, Devil, Scanty and Kneesocks in the Japanese, voice were not sung in the Japanese language but were sung by the American voice actors, but it is still a mystery why they did not translate the song Casino Hell to the Japanese. And this is the same with Brazil and Spain Category:Comedy Films Category:Comedy film Category:2022 films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Category:Animated films Category:List of Disney Fanon movies Category:Panty & Stocking Category:Films about angels Category:Musical films